


An Average Day for this Old Man

by Angeltigerdragon



Series: Normal Steve [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10001978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltigerdragon/pseuds/Angeltigerdragon
Summary: Steve's life six months after the Chitauri attack is going great. He has his team (minus Thor). Tony and him are going steady. What can possibly ruin it?





	

This music video is deeply disturbing and hilarious. The band Queen all in drag, as Tony called it. Of course, men in the army and navy would dress like hula dancers for entertainment. I never really saw those since me and the Commandoes were covert. But, watching this Freddy guy prance around in a short skirt and mustache makes me remember how essential those shows had given the guys more laughs than the _Star Spangled Man with a Plan._ I had no delusion I was no more than a dancing monkey.

Back to this; Tony has decided for me to become familiarized with modern times (cause we don’t live like cavemen, this is the beginning of the future!) is to make me watch, hear, dance, and or do some of the important iconic stepping stones of culture. He made a file on the computer titled “Pop Overload.”

Which is why we are watching the Queen band on a hologram in Tony’s bedroom as the scene changes and suddenly it looks like a cult of flashlights. I raise my brow further when the scene turns into some kind of… “ _Cow ballet_.”

                “Cow ballet. Oh, Stevie, you would make the living band members curdle with fear from ghost Freddy if you say that,” Tony snickers.

I hum and run my hand through his glossy starch hair. Tony has his head laying on my left side and he curls up closer as the video continues. It returns to Freddy and the gang in the living room. The song concludes.

                “That was something,” I say.

                “Sure,” Tony huffs. “And you didn’t find it odd that that was in a television show for all to see. Even the poor li’l childrens.”

He pouts his lips. It is ridiculous how it looks good on a grown man like him.

                “Guys did these things in the army. It was for good show and laughs. Hell, women got involved too and dressed in old officer’s uniforms if they were there,” I say.

                “Like in _South Pacific,_ ” he says.

I groan. “Oh, that movie had such an awful plot. Good music, but really a girls’ last thought in war time is if the guy has kids.”

                “Even if they’re half-black,” Tony says.

                “Of course. You think that line was never crossed in New York. It was, constantly. Just kept quiet.”

                “Okay,” he shrugs.

                “What do we watch next?” I ask.

                “Heh, how about,” he says scrolling down the list. I watch as names and pictures fly through and it astounds me how information is ready literally at his fingertips. “Here! Since, we’re in the eighties, I have a short clip of the Berlin Wall falling.”

The video plays to a scene of people tearing down concrete with pick axes. They are climbing over the wall and a few cry out a chant. A hose sprays out, but the ones getting wet seem to be in good cheer. A man has an umbrella.

Through this, Tony gives me a quick recap of the block in Berlin after the war and the rise of the Soviet Union. A hole has been made and the crowds applauds the new opening. More scenes shift and eventually large construction lifts are brought to take away the concrete.

                “I remember this being big news,” Tony says. “I mean, it was big because, hey, East Berlin could have cheeseburgers again. But, for Howard. He sat through every news report, long into the night, about this. He was sober for a week straight and he had me and my mom celebrate every night. We sat together at the table. Howard told us some of the stories from Germany before the war. My uncle, his brother, loved it near the Rhine River and they spent quite a few holidays in the springs there.”

He pauses and buries his face in my chest. Tony gets like this when he wants a story to have a better ending. One thing he’s promised is that he won’t lie; I think he did so because I never told him what woke me up at night. I stroke his back and wait for him to continue.

                “I never met his brother or my uncle Antonio, who I’m named after. When the hype ended, dear old dad went back to his study and drank a whole bottle of Grosses Gewachs. Things went back to normal and he never mentioned him again.”

                “Howard only told me about his brother once,” I say. “We were talking about family and he said that he and his brother hadn’t spoken in years. He said he had tried to get in touch before shipping out, but never got a reply. I found out later, his brother was an expat and lived in Switzerland. He didn’t care about the war or the people.”

                “Expected,” Tony said. “Most Stark men aren’t built with compassion. We’re made of steel and iron.” Tony lifts his head and his gaze is quite burning.

                “Not you,” I say. “You’re different from ‘em all.”

Tony lets out this breath, bites his lip, and I feel the hand on my dick. My heart speeds and I need to remind myself again that this is not when guys like us will be shot and burned. Tony rubs his palm slowly and the adrenaline in me goes south.

Contrary to belief, I am not such a golden boy. I knew of the other clubs in the Village where men went for a time like this. And despite my appearance, I was quite a regular and my “dates” were pleasantly surprised I did Greek style. I had more guys in one night than Bucky’s girl of the week. He knew and I think having me go out with his dates was a way of punishment for getting more than him.

I catch my breath as Tony presses his face against my clad chest. He’s only wearing a bathrobe and boxers.

                “Take it off,” I say. My voice sounds croaky to me, but Tony always thinks it’s husky.

He grins (shit-eating) and slowly removes his robe. The tent in his boxers is present and I sit up. The pressure from my erection hurts, but not bad. Tony licks his lower lip and I grab him, and then I flip him on his belly, ass up and mewling.

Yes, I am not America’s golden boy. I never pretended to be.

* * *

 

It is possible to suffocate from kissing. I believe the light-headed feeling is no longer euphoria. The beginning of asphyxiation, perhaps? I don’t care. I plunge Tony’s mouth on the couch. My hands are at his hips and if we don’t stop soon, they’ll be exploring his torso in this silk shirt. His business attire is even more fashionable than Howard’s. A loud squawk of horror separates us.

                “Eww! Nat, Mom and Dad are making babies on the couch now,” Barton exclaims.

                “Nope. I’ve been baby free for twenty odd years and it ain’t happening now. Sorry, Capsicle. You’re out-of-bed privileges are revoked,” Tony teases.

                “Pretty sure it’s humanly impossible for us to conceive.”

                “Maybe. But who knows; Stark’s probably got some secret genetic cloning shit under us.” Tony and I stare at Barton. “Or android baby.”

                “Hm,” Tony says.

I roll my eyes and get up. We have a few meetings at SHIELD and I’m making a pork roast for dinner.

Tony’s given me his mom’s old cookbooks and Pepper’s shown me how the future stove works. I know that sounds terrible, but I can’t believe you don’t need a flint to light it or that the temperature of the oven is controlled with buttons.

 

Barton nods at me and I follow. I’ve learned to drive the modern cars, but I don’t completely trust myself in a jet yet. We land smoothly on the Helicarrier and Agent Hill is there to meet us. She, like Nat, makes me feel small with that stern gaze.

The meetings are brief in that there has not been a major battle since these things called Doombots attacked a few weeks prior. I see Dr. Reed sitting with his friend, Ben, and wave. They’ve quickly become contractors with SHIELD concerning Doom and Latveria.

 We start and it goes on pretty good. I do get some not-quite-glares from Hill when Thor and Banner are mentioned. I shrug. I know they know we have Banner living with us in the tower and that Thor has not been seen since the Chitauri attack.  I’m happy Tony is not a full member on paper and just a consultant. Oh, the trouble his damn mouth will wreck if he was here.

 

                “What’s for dinner?” asks Nat when I enter with Barton.

She is wearing a very short dress and I cannot help the blush. Okay, even I am not used to everything this world has to offer.

                “Steve,” she says. Smirking. Evil woman.

                “Pork roast, cauliflower, and maybe some dirty rice.”

                “Yummy,” Barton yells from across the room.

                “That does sound good. Need any assist?” she asks.

I shake my head. I have the roast seasoned and the rest won’t take an hour. She hums and goes off to her secret room. I literally don’t know which floor she is on and Tony, the bastard, won’t tell me.

                “JARVIS,” I say to the ceiling.

                Yes, Captain Rogers.

                “Can you play some Dixieland for me? Please.”

                Of course, sir. Master Tony has given an extensive upgrade of all jazz and big band performances, music and history.

I know my smile is goofy big and I don’t give a damn. “That’s swell.”

* * *

 

Tony is asleep on his cot. It is so adorable how he curls up and bunches the thin sheet he uses as a blanket.

                “JARVIS,” I whisper.

                Captain Rogers.

I know he is responding to my voice level, but really, it is like he’s whispering too.

                “Where’s a camera?”

                Master Tony has asked that he is not to be photographed without consent.

I frown and my shoulders sag. This would have been the most adorable photo ever.

                However, Captain, I do believe your sketch pad is still on the work bench.

An evil grin spreads out on my face; for a computer, JARVIS is quite devious. I find the pad and pens I left here last night when I attempted to coax Tony out of the lab. I take a comfortable position in just the right light and begin.

 

Hours pass, or maybe just forty-five minutes, and I have the first rough sketch down with the contours and shadowing off. I’m no Rembrandt, but I can with the bare bones and a picture.

I drew several ones of Peggy back in the war on napkins and they were decent.

Which helps because JARVIS pipes up, loud, that—Sirs , there’s an unexpected visitor on the helipad. He has come from the sky and I do believe he is the Thunder God Thor.

                “Wha,” Tony sounds. He moves groggy and smiles lazily at me. “Hey, Cap.”

                “Tony, I think Thor is back,” I say.

                “Yeah, I heard the million dollar alarm clock.” He rubs his eyes and my fingers burn for a camera for later. “Finally. That Norse model’s been gone for like eight months now.”

                “Seven really. We got a couple of weeks before it’s eight.”

Tony looks at me. That glint of innocence I saw the first day intensifies with the adoration I’ve seen so often.

                “What you drawing?”

                “You,” I say.

                “Might not be good,” he says. “You’re supplies is expensive and if you can’t stick it out for another few months—”

                “Tony,” I say in my captain voice. I know where this is going and I hate it with a passion. He has never told me details, but I suspect Howard knew of his son’s…less than savory obsession with Captain America. Honestly, Howard’s to share in the blame for using me as an example of good.

                “Sorry, but…Steve you got to admit. Our relationship is heading that way.”

I don’t roll my eyes. I don’t huff, groan, or rub my temples. I keep my poker face and ask, “How do you get to that?”

                “We’ve been sleeping apart a few nights.”

A beat. “And that means…”

                “Well, we haven’t been at it like sex pollen rabbits.”

                “Huh, no, never mind. That’s just you getting your stuff done. I’m still not much a night owl and Tony, you stayed up long after I fell asleep.” I stretch because I’ve been standing. “And Pepper told me she was surprised to find you in bed with me and not in the lab. So, I don’t think it’s strange. We’re just at the point where we can do different things and not be a two-headed octopus.”

Tony’s brow furrowed. “Two-headed octopus?”

                “We’re two different people but clingy…don’t ask…and we had sex before you came down here last night. And I distinctly remember us playing doctor with you in that chair.”

I point to the little stool I had Tony in last night. DUM-E whirs in the background and I believe he would blush scarlet if he could.

                I can confirm, sir, that you and Captain Rogers have engaged in coitus a total of six times this week.

                “Thank you, JARVIS,” I say straight faced. To remember he is not real is easy, however I do feel that JARVIS is like an English butler ever-watchful.

                “I’m just saying this is how the Tepper show ended,” he says.

Tony’s shit-eating grin is back and I know he has cheered up.

                “Tepper?”

                “Tony’n’Pepper.”

                “So, who are we?” I ask stepping forward and leaning close to Tony.

He gives me an eskimo kiss, devilishly sweet smile on his face. “We’re the Stony Project 2000.”

I tackle him to the cot with a small roar, drop my pad, and just start to ravage this impossible man’s mouth.

 

                “Ah! Come on,” yells Barton.

                “Wow, you weren’t kidding,” says Bruce. His voice is strained and his face looks like a hot pepper.

I pull off Tony and fix my pants. Tony’s not so easy to conceal. I tend to work fast on him and he is in just shy of nude if not for his boxers and the sheet. He also happens to look ravished with his hair tussled and the kiss marks I’ve left on his collar bone. Probably didn’t help that he was….well, he was going to stroke my Johnson.

                “Bruce, Clint,” Tony says sweetly. “I think we need another, oh, twenty—five minutes  and another forty to finish—”

                “Tony!” I screech. My voice became shrill and I will be teased later.

                “So,” Barton sounds. He claps his hands and swings his arms. “Thor’s waiting. He brought some magic mead and news of Loki. We’ll.” Barton places his arms around the shocked Bruce and they shuffle backwards. “We’ll just say our fearless leaders are busy. Gettin’ it on.”

They disappear.

                “That was not the worst thing anyone’s caught me doing,” Tony says. He returns to his earlier task and unzips me. “And I guess I am overreacting, but God, Steve, that’s because relationships were never easy for me and you, just you, make it less complicated.”

Tony says this in one breath and I hum because now I can’t really speak. Tony can’t either.

* * *

 

That show about the housewives arguing is on and Thor smiles as the woman with the, er, large chest screams in her smoker voice about weight loss. I think that’s what she says. Thor laughs as the women get into a physical fight. Barton chuckles next to him and I notice the giant bag of cereal open. Thor takes a pawful and eats it, despite the spill on the floor. He takes a drink from the milk carton with Barton snatching it for his own swill.

This scene is the one Tony and I step into after we’ve…no business left to attend to.

                “Hi, guys,” Bruce says. He is on the lounge chair next to Barton.

Natasha appears, as she does, with a Cheetos bag. “Won’t you join us, Captain and Stark.”

Tony shrugs and saunters to the smaller couch. Natasha places herself on Barton’s lap and trades the cereal bag for the Cheetos.

I go to Tony and he snuggles next to me.

                “Thor, I need warn you that Mom and Dad are still in honeymoon phase,” Barton says.

                “I do not understand.” Thor stares at Barton and he says he will explain later.

Tony humphs and I rub circles in his back. Yep, just another evening in the tower.

 

Later we eat take-out because Thor wanted to try more Midgardian food. Its Korean barbecue and I keep sipping my milk. My bull googgi? is hot on my tongue, my lips are swollen by know and I feel my eyes bulge when Thor gulps his spicy kimchi and beef noodles. Once dinner’s over, we return to the den and we wait for Thor to speak.

                “I am sorry I have taken so long with news of my brother,” he begins. “Allfather has sentenced him to be stripped of his magic and cast aside in a secluded part of the realms. Loki cannot escape nor does he have ways of scheming. He is truly no longer a threat.” Thor finishes and his smile is wane.

                “Why has it taken you so long to return?” I ask.

Thor rubs his hair back. “Asgard’s enemies have attempted to siege the realm and others.”

“How? I thought with Odin the only time Asgard was unsafe was under his sleep,” Bruce blurts out. The table stares at him. “I’ve been readiing up Norse lore,” he says meekly.

 “Rumour of my brother’s betrayal have spread and it is to the belief that our familiar bonds have weakened. Even in Midgard’s tales, they do not mention that the family’s strength is part of Asgard’s strength. Without Loki, a hole has been left in our family.”

                “Even locked away, Loki is still affecting your family,” Barton sneers.

Thor’s fists clench white. “Loki is my family, archer! Yes, he has done wrong—”

                “Murder,” says Natasha.

                “Mindcontrol,” Barton snaps.

                “Attempted and failed world domination,” Tony sing-songs.

                “Enough. Let Thor finish and then we can get into another pissing contest,” I say.

                “Thank you, Captain, but I do not believe a contest of piss is necessary,” Thor says.

I feel better that I am not the only guy who does not understand this world completely.

                “As said, he has done wrong, but I am no better. I brought us to Jotunheim that day with the intent of battle and from there my brother’s descent began.” Thor stops and suddenly he looks drained. I remember the secret we shared on the Helicarrier. Thor sinks in his seat and this is the first time he’s looked small. “If I had listened to the council of my friends and not my foolish pride, Loki would still be my brother. As it stands, he is adopted and a Frost Giant. I never suspected anything strange about him, but others did. Saving face, I would jest on my brother’s person and I suppose that also started our unfriendly rivalry. I’d call him _ergi_ and he would respond accordingly. We fought in arms and he lost every time in front of mocking spectators, but the next day, we awoke shaven and he holding a large mound of hair burning.” At this point, Thor closes his eyes and smiles. It is a reckless one, one that I’ve seen on freed men who admitted to capitulating with the enemy for a little food. “The months before my coronation, it was I and Fandral who thought of a harmless pastime on Loki. In his youth, Loki was not…popular among the maidens. Fandral, who was, had several of his courted write a letter to Loki—”

                “A secret admirer,” Natasha says. The steel in her eyes would halt anyone, but Thor nods.

He continues. “Precisely, Warriormaiden, and Loki received all in one day. He became so enamoured with these letters that he dressed in his best silks and sauntered with the visiting council in hopes of discovering his secret courtier. You see, Fandral had each write a place where they may meet.”

                “That’s beyond fucked up,” Barton says.

                “Please,” I say. I hold Tony’s hand. “Let Thor speak. We don’t have anything pressing so unless mutant jellybeans appear we stay and hear him out.”

My voice has an edge to it. I remember the pitiful look on Loki the day Thor took him away. It leaves me to wonder if there’s more Thor has not told us about his brother and the involvement of the Chitauri.

                “Thank you, my Captain. As you may guess, in each place no one showed. Fandral later found Loki at the table. He mentioned the letters and my brother knew. He did have his vengeance on Fandral with a potion which made his cock-stand burn with a maiden’s touch. It lasted a year.”

                “Huh, good.” It’s Bruce who says this. He’s been quiet for the conversation, but I see the resolve in his eyes by hearing this.

                “Yes.” Thor closes his eyes and breathes. “I had known it cruel and comforted Loki afterwards, but years of our rivalry blinded me to the hurt I had seen in my brother that day. I agreed with Fandral, as he thought of making a letter from one of Loki’s past lovers. I thought of Hagan and how he made Loki smile before leaving.” Thor stops.

We wait for him to continue. He does not.

                “My friends know this; Loki kept secrets and hid from Heimdall long before my coronation and journey to Midgard and I did not pay him mind when he took a lover. The Allfather also hid things from me and mother. It is because of my ignorance that we wrote a longing letter to Loki of want and love. To which….he responded passionately. In this letter I discovered one of his secrets; Loki had a daughter. The current ruler of Helheim, Hela. I will not retell the more….intimate parts of the letter, nonetheless, this new information directed to go to our father.

                Thor sits up and some life returns to him. As for me, I am feeling sick.

                “He knew and told me he knew. I demanded to know how he could let Hagan take advantage of Loki and why my niece was taken from him. The Allfather stared and said that Hagan needed an heir for his throne. The fact that Loki chose him over who father wanted did not help matters. Hagan had struck a deal with the realms. Whosoever laid with him, willingly, and bore his child had to cease them to Hagan.”

                “His?” Tony asks, confused.

                “Hhm, in the stories,” Bruce said, “Loki is said to have given birth to Fenrir and other monsters, like a serpent and…yeah.”

                “I am also known as the god of fertility, but it is Loki who has birthed four-uh, five children. By this knowledge, I ran to Loki in scant hope he would hear my apology. Fandral had beaten me and I know not what he said. Loki was ashen in face and did not speak for sixty moons. I never apologized. The day of my coronation, Frost Giants entered our realm and I believe you know the rest.”

We are speechless. I feel Tony strung-tight next to me. I come to a decision. We need Thor on this team and this does not change my opinion about him, though it is something that we must digest and live with; I stand.

                “In the war, the Commandoes and I knew of the death camps. We did nothing. We didn’t save those people and even when it was confirmed HYDRA had some of their own, we were never directed there. I did not make any orders because we had been stretched out and losing vigor.”

Everyone’s stares as if I have grown a second head. Maybe I have.

                “Point is, everyone’s done something they’re not proud of. We’ve all done that in here and we are trying to make right. Don’t let this make your impression of Thor any less because he is still the same man who fought with us and will fight our battles again.”

The room looks to me and I keep standing. Thor smiles gratefully.

This team is still new, like Tony and me, but I can’t help and be optimistic about our future.

The cord breaks when Barton yells it’s time for pie. Tony grabs my hand again and squeezes.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind I don't write smut, so for the slightly sexual scenes, please tell me if they are completely off. I will fix them. Second item, I asked DevilChild101 what they thought if I continued this and they said, and I quote, "Yessssssssssssssssssss" so I had to continue. I hope ya'll like it. Third, I am using Norse myth and my own headcanon for Loki's partners. Hagan means "fire" and he is supposed to the previous ruler of Norse Hel.


End file.
